Sakimoto Emiru
Sakimoto Emiru is a main character and one of the main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Emiru is the impulsive leader of the Pretty Cure, Cure Aries, who has the soul of the guardian of Mars. She's a sophomore. Her complementary cure is Chiba Saori. Her catchphrase is "I've got it!" (私はそれを持っている！ Watashi wa sore o motte iru!). Appearance Emiru is an athletic girl of average height and tan skin. She has hazel brown eyes, a strong bone structure, straight eyebrows, a beauty mark under her left eye and honey blond, slightly curly hair that reaches her shoulders, usually worn on a high ponytail. She dresses in a comfortable and practical, yet classy and bold manner, such as wearing bright colors and jackets that draw attention to her. Personality Emiru is determined, brave, upbeat, passionate, honest and confident, knowing her worth. She's very athletic and loves sports and challenges of all kinds, and also enjoys winning a lot. Emiru is rather short tempered and impatient, and can easily get aggressive if she feels provoked. Because of her impulsiveness, she's often in trouble. Still, Emiru rarely lets others down, and is ready to fight anyone who harms her friends. She likes to pose as a tough and harsh girl, but is in fact quite friendly. Her hobbies include practicing sports, drawing and facing challenges. Emiru isn't very concerned about her grades. Emiru is afraid of not being respected or heard by others around her, so she puts on a threatening act and usually yells a lot more than she'd have to. As time goes on, Emiru understands that she can be a great leader using just her courage, confidence and skills, rather than needing to impose herself. Cure Aries "The soul of the courageous ram! Cure Aries!" 勇気あるラムの魂！アリエスキュア! Yūki aru ramu no tamashī! Kyua Ariesu! Cure Aries (アリエスキュア!'' Kyua Ariesu!) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiru. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Aries, thus having the soul of the ram, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is extremely fast, agile and strong. Attacks Cure Aries' attacks are based on the cardinal fire, representing the beginning of spring. She uses the power of the flames. '''Blooming Flame' is Cure Aries' main attack. Essence Glow '''is the main attack combination of Cure Aries, Cure Leo and Cure Sagittarius. '''Spring Blessing '''is the main attack combination of Cure Aries, Cure Taurus and Cure Gemini. Etymology '''Emiru: though the name has multiple different combinations and meanings, the most likely for her name would be e'' meaning "reliant", "sketch" or "excellent", ''mi ''meaning "strengthen" or "sign of the ram" and ''ru meaning "gem". Sakimoto: saki means "cape" or "peninsula", and moto ''means "root", "origin". Songs Emiru's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * '''Burning Passion' * Strength Of A Thousand Smiles Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Elemental SPIRIT '(Along with the voice actresses for Ryumine Hanabi and Osawa Shiki) * 'Fight For Justice '(Along with the voice actress for Chiba Saori) Trivia * Emiru loves spicy foods. * Her favorite colors are red, coral and beige. * She dreams of living a great and important adventure. * She would like to be a chief police officer. * Her favorite school subject is physical education. Category:Red Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters